theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 27, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:04 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:04 Dragonian King hi lily LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY i have question 6:08 Flower1470 what? Silly what is your question silllllllllyyyyyyyyyy SILLY *sob* fine then..... ignore me i was only trying to help you ;( 6:17 Dragonian King oh hi i left my desk for a few minutes ANYWAY my question was 6:18 Flower1470 QUESTIONNNNNNNNN 6:18 Dragonian King is bakura british in the original show 6:18 Flower1470 ... actually hmm all i remember is LK's version but im pretty sure he was let me double check 6:19 Dragonian King ty because i want to make him british but if he wasn't like that in the original YGO it would be weird nevermind all the totally inaccurate depictions of every zexal character ever :D 6:20 Flower1470 YES NOW I REMEMBER he would actually say British things "Good show" 6:22 Dragonian King yay he can be british i wanted to do a scene where bakura is like "i found a biscuit" and yugi says "um thats a cookie" so bakura says "im pretty sure its a biscuit" 6:23 Flower1470 i have something that might help you http://37.media.tumblr.com/07f4a5b8c1f0869cfc5d63aada033a05/tumblr_n6nc4qBbh31txrohdo1_500.jpg if you're interested in making it REALLY accurate lol Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:25 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:25 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:27 Loving77 AHHH IVE BEEN SPELLING GREY LIKE A BRITISH PERSON!!!!! HELP 6:27 Flower1470 NW SO HAVE I 6:28 Loving77 I thought you could spell it either way so I just picked one. :P 6:28 Flower1470 Technically, you can. Nobody really knows the difference So i did what you did 6:31 Dragonian King sup peep blame bakura 6:32 Flower1470 darn you Ryo 6:32 Dragonian King i use gray anyway "BAKURA WHERES MY PIZZA" 6:32 Flower1470 :Rofl: 6:35 Dragonian King lily whos your least favorite character from the original YGO 6:35 Flower1470 oh geez um really.... i didn't dislike any of them.... 6:36 Dragonian King okay ill pick someone for you randomly your least favorite character is kaiba no wait, bakura actually now that i think about it, yami 6:39 Flower1470 oh, i hate him, if that counts: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Jean-Claude_Magnum AND HIM http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Espa_Roba @Peep http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Chip-theft_victim "Star Chip-theft victim" :Rofl: AND HIM http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_Steps 6:41 Dragonian King what a creative name 6:41 Flower1470 ere's another one: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Striped_sweater_Duelist here's* 6:42 Dragonian King i'm going to die from creativity overload 6:43 Flower1470 but yeah i liked the majority of the characters :/ Mai, the rare hunters, and Alister got annoying 6:52 Loving77 eeeeeeeeeeee idk what to draw next I just finished drawing Will a scapegoat 6:54 Flower1470 lol] lol* 6:58 Loving77 Does anyone have any suggestions? 7:00 Dragonian King draw seto running from lily 7:01 Flower1470 NO THATS MEAN 7:03 Loving77 You guys are not helping eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Silly give me a picture of your favorite pokemon 7:05 Dragonian King http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:650Chespin.png here you go peep http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:652Chesnaught.png or this one whichever one you'd rather draw SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING 7:39 Flower1470 SOMETHING 7:56 Dragonian King clever 7:58 Flower1470 I learned from the best :D 7:58 Dragonian King (yes) why hasn't jony done anything 7:59 Flower1470 idk :/ 8:01 Dragonian King guess what 8:02 Flower1470 what 8:02 Dragonian King its time for the new chapter :O 8:02 Flower1470 GASP 8:02 Dragonian King i wonder if saving toontown belongs in the other stories forum... i mean it IS going to incorporate POTCO, PH, and CP later but its mostly toontown 8:04 Loving77 I would think it should be in with the Toontown stories because all of the main characters are toons so far 8:04 Dragonian King yeah i was planning to have some main pirate and pixie characters closer to the end but i scrapped that :D i was even planning on them going to CP but i might just end it with the battle against the "ultimate cog" the new chapter is out now btw 8:12 Flower1470 Read, liked, commented 8:13 Dragonian King ty (yes) and now i give your comment a like i'm hoping with the new thingamajiggymawhatchitmajig more people will notice 8:14 Flower1470 Tyvm O_o 8:43 Dragonian King lily i have a dilemma 8:43 Flower1470 okay what's your dilemma? 8:50 Dragonian King i want to use some abridged jokes in silly's yu-gi-oh but at the same time i don't want to completely rip it off 8:58 Flower1470 *shrug* that's for you to decide 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:00 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Flower1470 ooo http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/90112530166/pokepuffs-these-are-the-pictures-i-live-for 9:45 Dragonian King lol i figured them out 1st Picture Ash has Misty's face Pikachu has Ash's Misty has Brock's and Brock has Pikachu's :P 3rd, Ash is Pikachu, Pikachu is Brock, Misty is Ash, Brock is Jynx, and Jynx is Misty 6th, Ash is Pikachu, Pikachu is May, May is Ash my favorite has to be the one with charmander though :P 9:54 Flower1470 XD 9:54 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pq1bjbZD9pI lolwut i gtg, bye lily 10:06 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:12 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014